This invention relates generally to flashlights and, in particular, to a flashlight with a rotatable head assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,932 discloses a flashlight having a cylindrical casing containing batteries. A head assembly is rotatably mounted on the upper end of the casing while a tail cap closes the lower end of the casing. A bulb, which is retained in the casing upper end, is turned on and off by rotating the head assembly. When the head assembly is removed from the casing, the bulb remains on. Also, the tail cap and the batteries must be removed from the casing in order to remove the bulb.